


Amendments

by tiva_mcabby5



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Family, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiva_mcabby5/pseuds/tiva_mcabby5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots ranging in length and time-frame. Many will be fluffy. All will be J/D centric. Also posted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opinions

**Here begins my collection of one-shots! I am calling this collection "Amendments" because I like to think I am clever. This will be updated whenever I get around to it. Most stories will be Season 7 or post-series (simply because that's what my brain seems to come up with most often). Some will be longer than others, and most will be longer than this first one! Please add this to your story alerts if you want to get updates!**

**1st Amendment - Opinions**

**Synopsis: A short AU continuation of one of the last scenes in "Requiem".**

**oOoOo**

"Sarah's a doll."

"Stop."

"Smart, cute, nice body."

"Okay," Josh said, finally having had enough. He stopped walking and turned slightly towards her, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the closest empty room.

Before Donna even knew what was happening, she'd been pushed up against a wall, Josh's body flush against hers. Josh's hands were on her face and he claimed her lips in a kiss. Surprised, she didn't do anything for a few seconds, before finally responding and hungrily kissing back. Donna grabbed onto the lapels of Josh's suit jacket, pulling him tighter against her body. He groaned in response and moved his hands to Donna's hips. It was a spectacular kiss, and when Josh pulled back it left her wanting more. He stared at her, breathing heavily, for a few moments, before saying, "That's what I think about when someone suggests my going out with Sarah Petraro."

"You think about kissing?"

"I think about kissing you. Just like I do all the time."

Donna's face split into a growing smile. "Yeah?"

Josh kissed her again, more gently this time. "You're very distracting," he whispered, his forehead leaning against hers.

"You should go see CJ," she reminded, her hand absently playing with his hair.

"Can I tell her that you're spending the night with me?"

Donna laughed. "What makes you think I'm doing that?" Her eyes showed she was clearly teasing him.

He just grinned and gave her another kiss. Her legs nearly turned to jelly. "Yeah, go tell her," Donna said breathlessly.

**oOoOo**

**Please let me know what you thought! I am also always open to prompts.**


	2. Sticky Things, Part 1

**Here ya go! You get two chapters for the price of one! Chapter 3 will be a continuation of this one. Hope you enjoy! (I have no beta, so all errors are mine. These characters, however, are not mine. *cries*)**

**oOoOo**

Donna laid the curling iron down on the bathroom countertop, shutting it off. She gave her hair one last good spritz of hair spray. After assuring her makeup hadn't smudged, she called through the door. "Josh?"

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Donna reassured him. "I just need you to leave the bedroom."

"Why?"

"So I can get dressed."

"Donna, I watch you get dressed every morning."

"Not into a ball gown! I want to surprise you."

She heard Josh get off the bed. "Can I come kiss you first?"

Donna smiled but stood firm. "Not until I get dressed." She held her hand on the door handle so he couldn't barge in.

He tried anyways. "Donna!" he whined. "You're not in your dress now, so why can't I see you?"

"My hair and make-up is already done. I want you to see the whole ensemble." She heard him groan and put his head against the door. "Besides, I'm practically naked." She only had on her underwear and those weird stick-on bra cups, which, surprisingly, were really on there pretty good.

"So?" She could hear the smirk.

"Joshua Lyman, you and I both know that if you walk in here right now while I'm wearing next to nothing, we are going to be late."

"Donna-"

"Josh, the sooner you leave the bedroom and let me get dressed, the sooner we can go to all of the dances, and then the sooner we can get back home."

"And then?"

"And then we can do whatever we want."

"Til the sun comes up, babe," he growled.

She heard him leave and shut the door.

**oOoOo**

Josh shut the door just as his cell phone began to ring.

"Hey, Sam."

"You have an extra bow tie? I can't find mine."

"Yeah, I'll go grab it." Josh turned back to the bedroom door, then remembered Donna's instructions. "Just kidding. I'll go grab it in a minute."

"Huh?"

"Donna's not letting me in the bedroom while she gets into her gown." Josh began to pace aimlessly.

"Wants you to be surprised?"

"Did Nora do the same thing?"

"Yeah. I'm currently out on the couch."

Josh heard the door open and stopped pacing. He spun around and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Sam, I'll uh...I'll see you in a little bit."

"You're looking at Donna, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright, buddy," he said, laughing. "Don't forget the bow tie!"

**oOoOo**

Josh hung up and set the phone down on the side table, his eyes never leaving Donna.

He was speechless. Completely mesmerized. Her dress was bright red, with a plunging neckline that gave an appropriate amount of coverage yet accentuated her breasts perfectly. Thick red straps disappeared over her shoulders and a wide band was around her stomach.

"Well, what do you think?" She spun around and the dress flew out around her.

"I...I...oh my God, Donna," Josh stuttered. "You look incredible."

"You think?" She asked, looking down and smoothing out the skirt.

"Uh-huh. Red. God." All coherent thought was gone. She came to stand directly in front of him. Good thing, because he wasn't sure he could walk.

"Look at how high the leg slit goes!" she said, clearly excited, grabbing the skirt of the dress and revealing her left leg and matching red high heel. Well, there went the rest of the blood left in Josh's brain.

In one fluid motion, Josh grabbed her exposed leg up on her thigh, wrapped it around his waist, and claimed her mouth with his. Donna let out a surprised gasp, and then groaned as she gave into the sudden kiss. She knew her lipstick was being smeared all over their faces, but she could fix her makeup again before they left. Josh pulled back slightly and rested his forehead on hers.

Donna was breathless. "Wow!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," he said, laughing. "God, you're so beautiful." Donna blushed so furiously she matched her dress.

Josh's hands roamed over her back until he realized there was no back to the dress, just a criss-cross of straps over her shoulder blades. The fabric of the skirt didn't start until her lower back.

"How are...are you...are you wearing a bra?"

Donna giggled. "Does it look like I am?"

Josh's mouth opened and closed a few times. "I don't..." he trailed off, clearly confused.

"I've got these weird sticky things on."

Josh's voice got very high. "Sticky things?" Donna could only imagine the images in his head.

"Yeah, they kinda go under and on the sides and hold everything up, for lack of a better way to explain this," she said, giggling again at his bewildered expression. "I can show you-" She started to pull down a part of the dress.

"No no no!" Josh said quickly, stopping her hands. "If you start undressing and showing me your breasts, no matter how covered in sticky things they may be, we may never make it to the Inaugural balls tonight."

Donna smirked. She reached forward to grab his untied bow tie in her hands. Expertly tying it, she settled her hands on the lapels of his tuxedo and looked back up at him.

"You have lipstick all over," she said, wiping her thumb next to his mouth.

She locked eyes with him. "You're staring."

"At you."

"Josh," she breathed, embarrassed.

"Really, Donna. You look stunning."

She looked down, her face flushing. "Thank you."

Josh lifted her chin and bent his head down as she lifted hers.

This kiss was different. Softer, gentler, not nearly as heated as the one Josh had planted on her minutes ago.

"You know," Donna murmured against Josh's lips. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He pulled his head away and grinned widely, showing his dimples.

"You ready to go?"

"Just let me go fix my makeup."

Josh grabbed the bowtie for Sam and then shrugged on his coat while he waited. Donna reappeared and he was almost knocked off his feet again. He helped her into her coat, then offered her his arm so she could loop hers through.

"This is a lot different than the last Inauguration," Josh mused as they walked to the door.

"Mmm," she agreed. "No snowballs."

"And, I can kiss you as much as I want." So he did.

**oOoOo**

 

**Continued in chapter 3**


	3. Sticky Things, Part 2

**Part 2! Again, this is a continuation of chapter 2. Also, this one gets closer to M-rated territory, but it's not explicit at all, really. I think you'll see what I mean. Again, all errors are mine and the characters aren't.**

**oOoOo**

Donna had Josh pinned up against the door the minute it closed, her mouth fused to his. They'd been to nine inaugural balls tonight, and at each one, as they'd danced, Josh had whispered in her ear exactly what he was planning to do to her when they got home. As the night went on, his words got dirtier, and as soon as they got home, Donna couldn't keep her hands off of him. The champagne that night hadn't hurt either.

Josh wasn't surprised at all by her reaction. In fact, it was exactly what he'd been hoping for. But this door was uncomfortable and he was dying to get out of his tux and strip Donna's red dress off of her body.

Pulling away from her mouth, he suggested that they head to the bedroom. Instead of letting Donna lead him there, he instead scooped her up in his arms and carried her in bridal-style, careful not to smack her head on any door frames.

He gently deposited her on the bed and she reached down to take her heels off.

"Keep em on," Josh said, his voice husky.

"My feet are killing me."

Donna's pain trumped Josh's fantasy. So he knelt down to pull them off himself as a compromise, and made sure to kiss her feet and ankles while he was down there.

As much as they wanted to tear each other's clothes from their bodies, Josh's tux was expensive and so was Donna's dress. So Josh took off his suit coat and put it back on the hanger, and did the same with his pants. Standing there in his white dress shirt and boxers, bow tie open around his neck, Donna looked like she was going to devour him whole.

"Your turn," Josh instructed. Donna stood and turned her side to him so he could undo the hidden zipper under her arm. Donna maneuvered her head out of the dress and let it fall to the ground. When the dress fell, Josh found himself staring at her naked back, her butt covered barely by a lacy pair of red underwear. Donna stepped forward out of the dress and turned to face him.

Josh stared at her breasts. "Wow. Sticky things," he said lamely.

"Quite the invention, huh?"

All he could do was nod.

"Are you going to help me take them off?"

"Um...uh...how?"

"They peel off, I guess."

Josh reached forward tentatively and picked at the fabric. "Lace," he acknowledged.

"To make them sexier, I guess."

"I think you do a pretty good job of that by yourself." That earned him a kiss.

Josh pulled his mouth from hers. He needed to concentrate on these weird sticky things. He started to pull back.

"Geez, these are on there really good!"

"Uh-huh," Donna winced, clearly in pain.

"God, Donna, is there another way to get these off? This is hurting you."

"I'm fine."

"Maybe some scissors," Josh muttered.

"Joshua, you are not going anywhere near my breasts with scissors."

"Donna, as fond of your breasts as you are, I assure you I probably love them more. You honestly think I would risk marring them in any way?"

"No scissors," she repeated.

"Do you care if these things get ruined? Or are they one-use anyways?"

Donna laughed. "I don't care what you do, just please get them off so we can have sex."

Josh smirked. "We could have sex anyways."

"It's not the same," she whined. Josh kissed the pout she made.

"Let me go get a wet washcloth," he offered.

While he was gone, Donna hung up her dress. Josh returned quickly with a cloth.

With a look of pure determination, Josh set to dabbing at the edge of the lace with the warm cloth and peeling it back bit by bit. Donna tensed up. It clearly still hurt a little, like slowly pulling off a bandaid. Josh kissed every bit of newly exposed skin to help her relax.

Ten minutes and several swears from Donna later, both sticky cups were finally off and tossed to the side.

"Um, Donna?" Josh asked. As he looked at her breasts, he looked concerned. Not exactly what she was used to or hoping for.

"What?"

"Have you ever worn those before?"

"No, why?"

"Are you a little, um, itchy?"

"I guess. Josh, can we, ya know..."

"I think you're allergic to the glue...or whatever the hell is on those things."

Donna followed his gaze to the side of her breast. Sure enough, where the sticky part had been was now bright red skin and raised hives.

"Oh my God!" This night had gone from sexy to very un-sexy as a result of that damn sticky bra.

Donna looked on the other side. Same thing. She lifted a hand to scratch. The more she looked, the itchier it got.

"No, don't scratch," Josh said, catching her hand. "That's probably why it hurt so much to take them off."

"It itches."

"I'm sure it does. Let me get you some Benadryl."

"It'll make me sleepy. I don't want to sleep," she whined. "I want to have sex."

Josh somehow had the willpower to turn her down for the sake of her health. "Sweetheart, you're having an allergic reaction. Please just let me give you some allergy medication."

"Fine."

"We can make out until you get sleepy, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay."

"And I'll rub anti-itch cream all over you."

"Mmm. But we're having sex tomorrow morning!"

Well, he certainly couldn't argue with that.


	4. Four Weeks

**This is super duper short, but I hope you like it anyways! Just a quick little Hawaii fic. Seriously, so short you might miss it if you blink.**

**oOoOo**

"Donna," Josh whispered into the dark. The only sound other than her steady breathing was the waves rhythmically beating against the shore outside.

"Mm?" she responded, snuggling closer against him. He was on his back and Donna was curled close to his body, Josh's arm wrapped around her back.

"I don't need four weeks," he said simply. From the moonlight coming through the balcony windows he could just make out the outline of her face. She lifted her cheek off of his chest to look him in the eye.

Josh's free hand came to rest on Donna's cheek and ear.

"I don't need four weeks," he said again, staring directly into her eyes. Donna looked at him expectantly, urging him to continue.

"I love you," he explained, his voice thick with emotion. "I am so madly in love with you, Donnatella Moss, and I cannot imagine my life without you by my side."

"Josh," she choked out.

"Shh," he said, wiping the tears off of her face. "Please don't cry."

"These are happy tears, I promise," she told him. She moved a hand to rest it on his. "I love you, too, Joshua Lyman. I don't need four weeks either."


	5. Christening the Linoleum

**Post series. High T rating. Unbearably fluffy. Enjoy!**

**oOoOo**

Rolling off of Donna, Josh threw his arms in the air, declaring, "Done!"

Donna's smile faded into a confused glare. She propped herself up on an elbow to look at her fiancé.

"Did you just shout 'done' after we finished having sex?"

"What?" Josh turned his head to see her raised eyebrow. "Oh, God, no, that sounded weird. Just, um...Did you know that we have now officially had sex on every flat surface in this apartment?"

Donna laughed out loud. "Have you been keeping track?"

"Yes!"

"And we'd never had sex on the kitchen floor before?"

"Nope," Josh confirmed, rolling onto his side and placing a hand on her stomach, rubbing his thumb back and forth. "Kitchen counter, yes. Many times. Up against the fridge, yes. Only once, due to the fact that we discovered a Washington Monument magnet-shaped bruise on your back the next day."

"And we shook it so hard the eggs fell off the shelf and broke," Donna added, giggling.

Josh flashed his  _"I'm da man"_  smile. "Yes. But surprisingly, not on the actual floor."

"So, we've officially christened every possible part of this apartment."

Josh's mouth joined his hand in roaming around Donna's upper body. "Mm," he mused. "We'll have to buy a house so we can have sex in all of those rooms too."

Donna froze. Yes, she'd thought about moving, but she wasn't aware Josh had.

"A house?" she squeaked. Josh's mouth was getting very close to places that made it hard to concentrate.

Josh lifted his head at the confusion in her voice. "Well, yeah, at some point in the future. Eventually we'll have kids and they certainly won't fit here."

Donna relaxed and smiled at his logic, running her hands through his hair. "How big of a house, exactly?"

Josh retuned his head to her chest. "I mean...what were we thinking...six...seven kids?" He said between kisses.

Donna wrapped her hands in his hair and pulled him up. "Seven? I think I said my limit was three!"

He grinned, showing his dimples, and she knew he'd been joking.

"So, four bedrooms. Someplace outside of DC, like Arlington or Chevy Chase. With a big backyard."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," she said.

"It's important," he said simply, ducking his head back down.

"You know what else is important?"

"Hmm?"

"Preventing any more bruising from this hard floor."

"Mmm," Josh agreed, but he didn't stop kissing his way down her stomach.

Donna spoke quickly before she forgot how. "So now that we've christened the linoleum, do you think we can move to someplace more comfortable?"

**oOoOo**

**I'm looking for prompts! Please send me whatever you've got!**


	6. Grieving Together

**Here's a new one! This one is sadder, but still sweet (at least I think so). Also, this one has a section that some would consider to be M-rated. If that's not your thing, skip the part between the oOoOo breaks. This is what I think could have happened after Leo's death (if perhaps our fave couple hadn't been so awkward).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Oh, how I wish I did!**

**oOoOo**

It was nearing 5am when Donna found Josh in the war room.

"Thanks, Boss," she heard him mutter as he touched the picture of Leo. Josh stood there for another moment and then turned to look at the door. He wasn't surprised at all to see Donna leaning against the doorjamb.

One look at her and he was a lost cause. Donna ran to him as his face crumpled and the tears started to flow.

Josh crushed her body to his as if he held on for dear life. Donna held him and rocked back and forth. She began to sob as well. She cried for Leo, she cried for Leo's family...but mostly she cried for Josh. This man she loved had lost his mentor, his father figure.

Donna rubbed her hands up and down Josh's back, one of them stopping to curl into his hair.

Josh's sobs had subsided by now. He lifted Donna's chin off of his chest and gently pressed his lips to hers. It only lasted a few moments before Donna pulled back, smiling sadly. She wiped a few excess tears off of his face. "You should get some sleep," she whispered.

"Will you stay with me?" he pleaded.

She nodded.

**oOoOo**

They made their way to Josh's room hand in hand. Donna opened the door and led an exhausted Josh to the bed. As if by some unspoken agreement they each stripped completely naked and crawled under the sheets. They lay on their sides facing each other, holding each other, crying together.

They kissed lazily, comforting each other. A longer-lasting kiss led to Josh letting out an emotional, "I need you."

Donna knew exactly what he meant, and while they continued to kiss she reached her hand down between their bodies. Several minutes of kissing and touching later, she hooked her top leg over Josh's hip and guided their bodies together. They lay still for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being completely connected.

Josh began to move next to her, his arms wrapping around her body. Donna's top hand rested on his bicep while her other hand curled behind his head and into his hair.

They took it slow, and it lasted a long time. It was just what they each needed. It was about comfort more than pleasure.

Josh swallowed Donna's whimpers with a kiss when she came, and soon after he joined her.

They cried softly as they fell asleep, their hands joined over Josh's chest.

**oOoOo**

When Josh awoke later that morning, the bed was empty next to him. "Donna?" he wondered aloud. Did she leave? She couldn't have. Last night they had promised that they'd never leave each other.

Then he heard the shower running, and he tossed back the sheets to see if he could join her.

When he pushed the bathroom door open, he heard the sounds of sobs mixed with the water beating on the tile.

"Donna?" he asked softly.

He heard a sniffle. "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yes," she said, and then Josh heard her sob again.

He drew back the curtain and stepped under the spray. She was standing two feet away, her head down and her face buried in her hands as she cried.

Without preamble he closed the distance and gathered her in his arms, holding her close. Her tears mixed with the water hitting his back and ran down his arms and chest.

"I already miss him," she choked out, her words muffled by Josh's neck.

"Me too," he whispered, rubbing her back soothingly.

Donna pulled back to be able to look at him. "I woke up and remembered he was gone, so I came in here."

"To cry?"

"Yes. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Donna, you can always wake me up."

"Always? I think you might regret saying that," she said with a short laugh.

"I mean it. Be it because you're crying, or because you want morning sex - really, I will always be up for morning sex - or because you're in labor-"

"Labor!"

"Yes."

"Joshua."

"Donnatella."

"Don't you think we're getting a little bit ahead of ourselves right now?"

"Maybe."

She giggled. Then, her face sobered. "Thank you," she whispered, stroking her fingers down the side of his face.

He didn't say anything else, just kept holding her. When the water turned lukewarm and their hands were wrinkly, they finally turned off the water. They dressed quietly before heading out hand in hand. They had a funeral to help plan.


	7. I Have You

**An AU take on the Gaza storyline, AKA "One of the Many Times they Should have had Josh and Donna Get Together". Unbetaed, so all errors are mine. Hope you're all having a nice weekend! I would also like to extend thank yous to anyone who has left me a review! Especially on the last chapter - That was the first time I'd ever published anything remotely M-rated and I was so nervous! Anyways, here you go!**

**oOoOo**

Donna heard the door open and opened her eyes slowly, turning her head toward the sound.

"Hey, sleepy," Josh greeted, smiling to see her awake. Even with all of her cuts and bruises and her broken leg, she was so beautiful.

"Hi," she said, "Who are those from?"

"Me," Josh said proudly, handing her the bouquet as he reached her bed.

"Oh, Josh," she said tearfully. "Thank you."

"Hey, hey, no crying now. You know I don't know how to handle 'crying Donna'."

She smiled for him and handed him back the flowers so he could set them aside.

"Where is, um…"

"I sent Colin home," Donna explained.

"You did?" He tried not to sound too excited.

"I'm not sure why he came," she muttered. She looked at Josh. "He was just a fling. It was one night. I told him he could go."

"Donna."

"I didn't need him here."

"Donna."

"Because I have you."

Josh took her hand in his and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Yeah, you do have me. Now, sleep, Donnatella."

**oOoOo**

Josh was sitting in a chair next to Donna's bed, fast asleep with his head on the mattress next to her hip. His hand was still holding hers, so when she awoke, so did he.

She woke suddenly with a gasp and a groan, and Josh lifted his head to see her face tighten in pain.

"Josh," she said, "I can't…"

"Donna?!" He stood, placed a hand on the side of her face. "Donna, look at me. What's wrong?"

She began wheezing. "Can't…breathe."

Josh immediately pushed the call button before turning towards the door, calling out for help but never leaving Donna's side.

"Josh," she struggled to say. His eyes met hers and he held her gaze as she continued to inhale sharply.

"Donna? Donna, I'm here, okay? Try and take deep breaths."

"Hurts," she ground out.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart. The doctors are on the way." If she noticed the term of endearment, she didn't comment.

"Mr. Lyman?" A nurse said, entering the room. "I need you to step back."

Josh reluctantly released Donna's hand as she called out his name weakly.

"She…she can't breathe," he explained, tears threatening to spill down his face. "What's happening?"

Finally, Col. Leahy arrived and started giving orders and saying all sorts of medical jargon that Josh didn't understand.

"Someone tell me what's happening!"

"Mr. Lyman, I need you to step out," the doctor commanded. An orderly guided Josh to the door.

"You have to…you have to save her," he said frantically as Donna's bed was wheeled down the hallway towards the OR.

Josh gave them maybe two minutes before he ran to the nurse's station.

oOoOo

"Where are they taking her?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Donnatella Moss. What OR did they take her to?"

"Sir, I can't let you back there."

"I won't go in. I just…I need to see her."

"Are you family?"

"No…I'm her best friend…I'm all she has here."

"Sir…"

"Please," Josh pleaded, his voice choking up. "I have to be near her. I love her, and I never told her."

The nurse took pity on him and a minute later, Josh was sprinting down the hallways of the hospital.

Col. Leahy stopped him, told him what was going on, and sent him back to the main hallway with a promise that he'd get Josh when he could.

When they let Josh into the OR to see Donna before she went under again, his heart nearly broke into a thousand pieces. She looked so small and scared under the various sheets, tubes, and wires.

"Nice hat!" she wrote on her notepad.

Josh smiled under the mask he'd been given. "Yeah, it's stylish huh?"

He tried to reassure her that this would be a piece of cake.

"Scared," she scrawled.

You have no idea, he thought.

"Don't be. You're gonna be fine." He grabbed her hands on her chest and ran his thumb back and forth over her knuckles.

It hit him that this was a serious complication, and he knew he had to tell her, just in case. He leaned in and pulled his mask down slightly so he could kiss her forehead. A tear slipped down Donna's cheek. Before Josh pulled back, he whispered, "I love you," in her ear.

He met Donna's eyes with his as he stood straight again, and could see in hers that she loved him too. She nodded, and tears ran down her cheeks.

When she woke up hours later, when she whispered his name, Josh was so happy he thought his chest would burst. He pulled the blanket up farther on her body and sat on the bed by her legs.

"Did you mean it, Josh?"

He knew what she meant. "Of course I did." He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Say it again," she whispered.

Josh smiled and leaned in until their noses were nearly touching.

"I love you, Donnatella Moss," he said softly.

"Josh," she said, her voice breaking. "I love you, too."

And then he pressed his lips to hers gently. After he pulled back, she whispered, "Thank you for still being here."

"Donna, I'm not going anywhere."


	8. Troubling Thoughts

**Hello all! Here is the first of many stories in this collection that will feature Josh and Donna's son, Ben. (He's also in my story "Like a Mother" and Donna is pregnant with him in "The Fourth"). Also - I will be publishing a multi-chap fic soon, so please add me on author alert if you want to be notified of that!**

**oOoOo**

"Donna?" Josh whispered.

"Yeah?" She replied, her voice sleepy. They were curled together on her hospital bed. Their newborn son was back in the nursery so the new parents could get some sleep for a few hours.

"Earlier, when you said we were never having sex again, did you mean it?"

He sounded genuinely concerned.

Donna giggled and turned over to face him, his arm still draped across her body. "Well..." She started.

He continued to pout. Donna kissed it away.

"No, you silly man, I was in labor and in pain. I didn't mean it," she reassured him, rubbing her nose against his.

His dimpled smile returned. "I'm irresistible."

"Yup, can't keep my hands off of you."

"Clearly you can't!" Josh exclaimed, glancing down at her hands, which were tracing circles on his chest through his t-shirt.

Donna laughed but didn't still her hands. "I think I'll look into getting an epidural next time."

"Please do," Josh said. His voice softened. He broke eye contact. "It was really hard to see you in so much pain."

Donna tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back tears. She moved a hand to lift Josh's chin to make him look at her.

"Please don't cry," he begged, moving to wipe his thumb across her cheek.

"Just hormones," she said, smiling. Josh didn't look convinced. "Josh, I'm okay now. And our baby is here, and he's completely healthy, and it was all worth it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You were really amazing today. You're amazing every day, but today was really something."

They kissed softly before Donna scooted down and settled her head on Josh's chest.

"We should sleep," she said, yawning. "It might be the last chance we get for the next eighteen years."

**oOoOo**

**As always, please leave me a note! Thanks!**


	9. Shattered

**Rushed and unedited, but I wanted to get this up!**

**oOoOo**

"Josh," Donna said softly, exiting the bathroom. She found him sitting on their bed, briefing reports spread around him.

"Hmm?" He responded, looking up from the papers on his lap.

"Um..." She didn't know how to start.

He took in the anxious look on her face. Had she been crying? "Donna?" He set the papers aside, stood and walked to her. Yes, she'd definitely been crying. "Donna, what's wrong?"

Her face was dry now but she wiped at it anyways. "I think...I might..." She took a breath, looking down at the floor. Josh took her hands in his, squeezing them gently. Donna smiled and lifted her eyes. "I think I'm pregnant, Josh."

Her eyes quickly darted down to the floor, afraid of what his reaction might be. They'd only been together for four months. They'd talked about forever, they loved each other, but they weren't even engaged yet. This was not the order they'd planned on doing these things in.

When Josh still hadn't said anything after a few seconds, Donna finally looked at him. The look in his eyes, on his face, nearly made her weep with joy. His mouth had dropped open and his eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

"Pregnant?" he said, his voice barely audible.

Donna nodded, her smile growing.

"Did you take a test?"

"Not yet. But I'm four days late and I am NEVER late, Josh. I pride myself on that."

Josh smiled. Of course she did.

"A baby?" His eyes were still wide and nearly watering.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Donna, how could I not be?"

"It's not how we planned it."

"Wait, are  _you_  okay with this?" He turned it back on her.

"It's a surprise, yeah, but yes, I am okay with this." She glanced down and rested her hand on her stomach. "I don't even know yet if there's a baby in there but somehow I still love the thought that there might be."

Josh pulled her to him for a kiss. After a minute or so he pulled back. "Are you going to take a test? So we actually, you know,  _know_." He smiled, showing his dimples.

"I will tomorrow. They're more accurate if you take them first thing in the morning."

"Do you want me to run to the drug store? I can pick one up." He dropped one of her hands and hooked a thumb back over his shoulder.

Donna giggled. "First of all, you can't 'run' anywhere any more. Not with your Secret Service detail. Although that is very sweet of you to offer. Secondly, I picked one up on the way home."

Josh kissed her and pulled her towards the bedroom.

**oOo**

They lay together that night, Donna's head on Josh's chest, and talked about their future children. Donna had convinced herself that the love she was feeling for her future baby meant that it must be a mother's intuition – she must actually be pregnant.

They talked about names, and getting married soon so Donna could wear whatever dress she wanted. They talked about how they would handle both their jobs and a baby. They talked about moving to a bigger apartment, or even a house. And eventually, they slept.

**oOo**

The next morning, Donna woke up twenty minutes before the alarm went off to a backache.  _Back pain already? I thought that was in the later months_ , she pondered as she extricated herself from Josh's arms and padded into the bathroom. She saw the pregnancy test box sitting on the counter and immediately remembered the events of last night – it would be helpful to confirm her suspicions.

Figuring she could surprise Josh with the results when he woke up, Donna unwrapped the test and lifted the toilet cover, turned around and shimmied out of her underpants and pajama bottoms.

She quickly took the test but sat there, waiting for the results to show and confirm what she wholeheartedly believed she already knew. Then, she glanced down to see a bright red stain on the white cotton of her underwear.

It hit her like a freight train.

It wasn't a pregnancy backache. It was menstrual cramps. The pill hadn't failed. It had worked exactly as it was supposed to. The bottom line: not pregnant.

Just like that, a dream shattered.

She threw the test in the garbage without looking at it. Like a cruel joke, the pain in her back got worse.

When the alarm went off, Josh didn't wake up to Donna next to him. He woke to her sobbing on the bathroom floor. He didn't need to ask what was wrong when he saw the open box of tampons left out on the countertop next to a bottle of ibuprofen.

There was no baby. He knew there would be someday, probably when they actually planned for one. He knew Donna knew that too. But for now, he held her and let her cry over the baby she'd convinced herself she was carrying.

"How can I mourn something I never had?" she asked him.

Josh couldn't respond. He didn't know how. So he just kissed her temple and told her he loved her.

**Sorry that this was a sad one. Happier ones to come!**


	10. Oh, Baby Baby

 

 

 

**Here is a mix of short one-shots that all have a common theme. I'm sure you'll realize what it is almost immediately. These are happy, I promise! Especially compared to the last one. Unedited, so I apologize for any typos. Enjoy!**

**oOoOo**

"Have you noticed any other changes?" Dr. Eliot asked Donna.

"Her breasts are bigger," Josh answered.

"Joshua!" Donna gasped.

"What? They are!"

"Actually, that is a perfectly normal side effect of pregnancy. Just wait until you start to breastfeed," Dr. Eliot commented.

Josh's smile was the widest Donna had ever seen it. She flung her arm out to whack him in the stomach.

"Oof."

"Knock it off."

"Anything else?" the doctor asked. "Mood swings?" Josh nodded vigorously, which earned him another jab. He took a step away from Donna's chair. The doctor smiled and continued. "The morning sickness should hopefully go away by the time the first trimester ends. Shortly after that, you can expect your hands and feet to swell slightly. Probably some hot flashes."

"Are there any positive side effects?" Donna asked. "Besides, you know, the baby."

"Well, a lot of my patients report their libidos increasing significantly around month four."

Donna risked a look at Josh. She had been wrong before. NOW his smile was the widest she'd ever seen it. "If you keep doing that, you're never getting lucky," she warned.

"She doesn't mean that," Josh told Dr. Eliot.

 

**oOo**

"I am going to go put my feet up," Donna said, setting down her fork and smoothing her t-shirt, which she had stolen from Josh, over her ever-expanding belly. Josh had surprised her with a breakfast "date" in their own dining room. She stood up and leaned over, her face inches from his. "Can you do the dishes?" She asked, kissing him. She pulled back a few inches again.

He grinned widely and whispered, "Can I do  _you_  after?"

She smiled and moved in, her lips brushing his as she replied, "Maybe."

Josh tilted his head up to kiss her but Donna pulled back. "Dishes first!" She said, standing up straight.

"Tease!"

 

**oOo**

Josh looked down at Donna's feet. Ten brightly painted toes stared back at him.

"You're wearing flip flops."

"Yes."

"In the White House."

"Yes."

"This doesn't go against some sort of dress code?"

"I'm nearly nine months pregnant, Josh. I can do whatever I want."

"Plus Mrs. Santos okay-ed it, didn't she."

She nodded. He smirked.

Donna looked at him sheepishly. "They hurt," she whined.

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing her pout. "Tonight, you're getting a really good foot massage."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"I love you," she said sweetly.

"I love you, too," he replied, kissing her lips again briefly and then kneeling to kiss her large belly through her stretchy maternity dress.

 

**oOo**

"Why does he sleep so much?" Josh asked, standing behind Donna to wrap his arms around her.

"He's a baby, Josh. Newborns usually sleep up to 18 hours a day." She craned her neck to see his face.

"But…I want to hold him," he said softly.

Donna's heart constricted as she watched her husband watch their four-day-old sleep. "You aren't supposed to wake sleeping babies," she whispered. She leaned back into his touch and turned her head back towards the crib.

"How are you feeling?" Josh asked, his lips brushing her ear.

"I'm still pretty sore."

"Why don't you go relax and take a bath?" he suggested.

She giggled. "I feel like I haven't bathed in days."

He snickered. "You showered this morning."

"Yeah, I guess I did. I fell asleep standing up and I don't remember it."

"Go," he urged. "Run a bath with your smelly bubbles. I'll watch him."

"In a little bit," she agreed. She continued to watch Ben sleep.

"He's pretty perfect, isn't he?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," Donna whispered, her voice cracking.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Just hormones," she brushed him off. "I just love him so, so much."

"Me too. And you."

"Thank you for him, Josh."

"You know, I think I'm the one that should be saying that."

"Well, sure. But obviously he wouldn't be here without you, and I don't know if I could've made it through that pregnancy with my sanity if I didn't have you."

He didn't say anything, just turned her around so he could hug her. They stood there for several minutes until he heard someone besides their baby snoring.

"Donna? Sweetheart, you fell asleep on me."

"Hmmm…what?"

"You fell asleep standing up."

"I did?"

"Yes. Come on, bed time. He'll be six feet away."

She nodded, and let him tuck her in.

 

**oOo**

"Donna!" Josh squealed, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"What?"

"You didn't tell me he was awake!"

"Um, the baby's awake, Josh."

"Well, that would've been nice to know before I, ya know, came out here all…uncovered."

Donna giggled. "Afraid you'll scar your son for life?"

"Yes!"

Donna shook her head laughing, then lifted her newborn so he could breastfeed on the other side. "Josh, honey, he's six days old. It's not like he can clearly see…anything…and besides, its not as if he'll ever remember it."

"But…still."

"You don't see me worried about it," she reminded him, grinning. "Ben does, after all, end up seeing my breasts several times per day. And also, I did happen to push him out of my-"

"Donna!"

"What?" she said innocently. "I can't say va-"

"Not around the baby!"

Donna giggled. "Come here."

"What are you going to do to me?" He looked wary.

"Nothing! I just want to kiss my husband."

Josh sauntered over and leaned down. Just before his lips landed on Donna's, she turned her head down and whispered, "Ben, you want to know how you got here? You came out of Mommy's vagi-"

That time, Josh kissed her before she could finish speaking. She looked dazed as they broke apart, but not too dazed to not say "Na," before she kissed him again.

 


	11. Sleepyhead

**Dearest readers, I apologize for this delay! I have been very busy since I returned to school, and have had trouble finding the time to write. While the stories may be more spread out now, I promise I will do my best to keep updating. Here's a short one to hold you over.**

**oOoOo**

Most nights, he got home at a reasonable hour. The Santos White House was far different from the Bartlet White House. The new president had a young family and the new Chief of Staff had a fiancée to get home to.

But on nights like tonight, when an emergency in Kazakhstan had kept him in the situation room into the night, he'd had to stay much later than he wanted.

Days like this left him exhausted – physically and emotionally, and all he wanted to do was get home to Donna.

So when he walked through the front door to find her asleep on the sofa, the TV still on, he couldn't help but smile. He knew she'd probably waited up for him. Even though he told her on nights like this to just go to bed, she always countered that she couldn't get comfortable there without him.

Josh knelt down next to Donna's face on the couch. He shook her shoulder gently. "Donna," he whispered. Her face was smushed adorably into a throw pillow, a blanket pulled up over her shoulder. The Tonight Show played on the TV.

Instead of waking, she just lightly snored again. Josh brushed back the hair covering her face. He left his hand there, stroking her cheek. "Donna," he said again. "Sweetheart, wake up."

This time she grumbled something into the pillow but didn't open her eyes. Josh couldn't help but laugh at just how cute she was.

She opened one eye to glare at him. "Don't laugh at me," she half-whined.

Josh just grinned and kissed her nose. "Can't help it. You're adorable."

She smiled at that. "What time is it?"

"Just after midnight. C'mon, let's go to bed."

"I'm so comfortable," she said, pulling the blanket back up and closing her eyes again.

Instead of playing along, Josh slid one arm under her knees and the other around her back, lifting her off the couch, blanket and all.

"Josh!" she squealed, her arms flying around his neck so she didn't topple out of his arms.

"Yes?" he smirked, carrying her up the stairs.

She didn't have a reply, so she just shook her head and kissed him, and let him carry her to their bed.


	12. Sneezy

**This is based on a prompt from Annie, one of my best reviewers. I just took the idea and ran with it. Hope I did it justice!**

**oOoOo**

When Josh got the text, "Ben has a new friend," from his wife, this was not what he expected.

He arrived home one night around dinner time (miraculously) to find his toddler sitting on his wife's lap on the tile floor in the kitchen, peering over a cardboard box.

"Um, hi," Josh greeted, confused.

Their heads snapped up and while Donna smiled, Ben scrambled off his mother's lap to run to Josh.

"Daddy!" He cried, wrapping his arms around one of Josh's leg.

"Hey there, little man. What's in the box?"

"Kitty!" Ben exclaimed.

"A...a kitty?" Josh looked at Donna to explain. Ben grabbed one of Josh's hands and pulled him over closer to the box.

"I told you Ben had a new friend," Donna said, grinning.

"A furry friend, it looks like."

"Kitty!" Ben exclaimed again.

Josh placated his toddler. "Yes, Ben, that is a kitty. Say, Mommy, why is there a kitty in our kitchen?"

He wasn't hiding his annoyance very well.

Donna stood. "He was a stray, and he seems to like Ben. And Ben really likes him. Her. It. I'm not sure."

"It could have...I don't know...diseases and stuff!"

"I've already called a vet and made an appointment for tomorrow."

"Donna."

"What?"

"We can't keep the cat."

"Josh, do you see how happy your son is?" They turned to see Ben giggling as he pet the tiny gray kitten.

"Donna," he groaned.

"Let's just give this little guy a trial run. If it doesn't work out, we'll bring him to the shelter."

"Fine," he grumbled. Donna kissed his pout and returned to preparing dinner.

**oOo**

Donna heard a strange noise, and looked up from her magazine. Josh was rubbing his nose.

"Joshua, was that a sneeze?"

"What? No, of course not."

"It was. And it was a very delicate one at that."

"It was not delicate!"

"Ah-ha! So you admit you sneezed."

"No. Yes. Fine. But it was a manly sneeze."

"Whatever you say." She returned to her magazine.

"It was!"

At his nasally voice, she dropped the magazine again to look at him. "What's wrong with you, anyways? Are you getting sick?"

Josh didn't respond, just looked down sheepishly.

"Josh?" she prompted.

"I'm…I'm allergic to cats, alright?"

"What? Since when?"

"Since always! I just hid it really well, all those nights I crashed at your place and whined about your roommate's cats."

"Oh, Josh."

"And now Ben loves this little kitten, and…"

"Honey, we won't be keeping an animal that makes you sick."

"But-"

"Josh, Ben's not even two. He'll get over it. We'll bring the kitten to the shelter, like we should have when we found it."

He sneezed again. His eyes were watery. "I'm sorry, Donna."

"For being allergic to a cat?"

"No, for never telling you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was embarassed?"

"To have an allergy?"

"To have an allergy to a ball of grumpy fluff! Yes!"

"The mighty Chief of Staff, taken down by a little kitten."

"See, here's why I never told you."

**oOoOo**

**I am always looking for more prompts! Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	13. A Big Boy Now

_Labor Day 2011_

 

_Morning, before the BBQ_

 

"Okay, sweetheart," Donna said, helping Ben pull his pants back up. "Remember when we're at the party today, that if you have to go potty, you come find me or Daddy, okay?"

Ben nodded. "I hafta wash my hands, Mama."

"Yes, you do," Donna confirmed. "Here we go, up on the stool."

Ben lifted one leg at a time to climb the small step stool as Donna stood behind him with her hands hovering behind his back to ensure he didn't tumble backwards.

Ben pumped the soap dispenser to get some foamy soap, giggled at the bubbles (causing Donna to giggle as well), and then dutifully washed his hands. He slowly climbed back down the stool and dried his hands on the towel hanging off a drawer handle.

He spun around and held his hands triumphantly in the air. "All done, Mama! Did I do a good job?"

"You did a great job, honey," Donna beamed. Potty training was taking its toll on the whole family, but moments like this made Donna think that Ben was finally getting the hang of it. She kissed his sandy colored hair before he scampered off to find Josh.

 

_At the BBQ_

 

Ben frantically scanned the crowd around him for either of his parents. He had to GO, but Mama and Daddy had said that since he was a big boy now, he had to hold it until he got to a potty. Mama had said that he had to find her or Daddy first, but Ben couldn't spot them among the other adults that towered over him. He left his toys with Ava and toddled away in search of either parent.

Struggling to find them, Ben began to get upset, and pretty soon hot tears were rolling down his face. He had to go, but he had to wait until he found Mama or Daddy.

As he rubbed his little fists over his eyes, Ben contemplated just finding a bathroom by himself. He knew he couldn't just go right there. Mama would be upset.

As sobs started roll through his body, Ben suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground. He looked quickly to see that it was his Uncle Sam, who asked him what was wrong.

"Daddy...Mama..." was the only response given, and as Sam rubbed Ben's back, he assured them that they were going to find Mama and Daddy.

Sam spotted them conversing with a junior senator from somewhere in the Midwest. Donna noticed Sam walking towards them first, and immediately met them as they walked across the grass. Josh quickly excused the abrupt end to the senator before following Donna.

"What happened?" she asked Sam, taking Ben from him and immediately hugging him close.

"I'm not sure. I was walking around and found him standing alone sobbing, so I scooped him up. All he said was that he wanted you guys."

"Ben," Donna said, calmer than she felt. "Are you hurt? Tell me what happened."

"Not hurt, Mama," Ben replied tearfully.

"What is it, buddy?" Josh asked, rubbing his son's back.

"I gotta go," Ben explained, lifting his head off of Donna's shoulder, as if he just remembered why he was so upset, and realized that he didn't need to be anymore.

"Go? Go where, honey?" Donna asked him.

"Down, please, Mama. I gotta GO!" Donna set him down, relieved that the tears were gone but still confused. Ben turned to Josh and grabbed his hand, his own fingers barely stretching around one of Josh's. "Daddy, I gotta go potty," Ben whispered loudly.

Josh's eyes widened in realization. "Oh! You gotta go. I understand." Ben just nodded patiently. Josh exchanged a proud smile with Donna and Sam just laughed, having gone through the same thing with Ava a few months ago. "Well, then, let's go!" Josh said, leading Ben through the crowd inside towards the men's restroom.

Donna shook her head and turned to Sam. "This morning I told him that if he had to use the bathroom, he had to find Josh or me first."

"And when he couldn't, he got scared, and that's when I found him," Sam continued.

"I'm assuming so. I'm glad you happened to walk by, Sam."

"So am I. I can't imagine what would've happened if it had been Lou trying to comfort him."

Donna laughed at the image. Just then, Sam's daughter trotted over, her doll dragging in one hand.

"Hi, Princess," Sam greeted Ava.

"Hi Daddy, Hi Aunt Donna," she said back.

"Hi, Ava. Are you enjoying the party?"

Ava smiled and nodded. She tugged on Sam's pant leg until he crouched down next to him. She whispered in that way two-year-olds whisper, loudly, "Daddy, can you take me to the potty?"

"Of course," he said, standing up and taking Ava's hand. He turned to Donna. "Duty calls," he said, grinning as Ava pulled him away.


	14. October 17th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here is a sort of post-ep to The Cold. As for the date, I'm declaring for the sake of this story that that episode took place on October 17, 2006, about 3 weeks before Election Day. (Speaking of Election Day, VOTE!)

Donna awoke to Josh peppering her neck and shoulders with tiny kisses. She sighed and scooted even closer to him, keeping her eyes closed. He tightened his grip around her waist.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good," he kissed behind her ear, "morning."

Donna sunk into his arms and Josh rested his face in her hair. Mornings like this, where they could wake up on their own and lay together for a few minutes were few and far between now.

"Do you know what today is?" Josh whispered, his lips brushing her ear.

"Saturday."

"Yes. But what else?"

"Um."

Josh chuckled. "It's our anniversary!"

Donna rolled in his arms to face him. She looked at him in confusion. "Josh, our anniversary was last week."

"Mm, yes. Last Tuesday was the anniversary of when we got married."

"So what are you talking about?"

"Donnatella, do you know where we were exactly three years ago, almost to the hour and minute?"

Donna crinkled her forehead. "Somewhere on the campaign trail?"

"Yes," Josh said, moving his face close to hers. "New poll numbers had just come out."

Donna lifted her head. "And what did they say?" She whispered, enjoying his proximity.

"That we were tied, nationally."

Donna's eyes flashed with recognition and she smiled slowly.

"Today's October 17th," she said, still grinning. Josh nodded, his grin matching hers. "Three years ago was our first kiss."

"Damn right, baby," Josh said smugly before ducking his head and claiming her lips with his.

When they pulled back, Donna started giggling. "That means that today is also the anniversary of when you fumbled the key exchange."

"Well, at least I didn't fumble anything three weeks later." He wiggled his eyebrows and sent Donna into another fit of giggles.

Donna kissed him again. "So here we are, three years later."

"Married for two years with a three-month-old."

"Speaking of which, he'll probably wake up soon."

As if on cue, a cry came through the baby monitor.

Josh pecked her lips quickly. "I'll get him."

Donna listened to Josh and the baby through the monitor, which Josh had forgotten to switch off.

"Hi, buddy," Josh cooed. Donna heard the baby's cries subside and knew Josh must be lifting him out of the crib.

"Ben," he said, "did you know that three years ago today, Mommy and I kissed for the very first time?" Obviously, the baby didn't respond, but Donna knew he was looking up at his father, fascinated just by the sound of his voice.

"We got some new polling numbers, and Mommy came to tell me, and I got so excited that I kissed her. Hey, you little bugger, stay still." Donna laughed. Ben was a very wiggly baby and that certainly didn't stop when someone was trying to change his diaper. Josh continued. "And then we looked at each other for a few seconds and leaned in and we kissed for real. I won't tell you details. You'll be like 'Gross, Dad!' plus you probably don't care anyways. Even though you should care. Because if it weren't for that kiss, you might not be here. Well, scratch that. Mommy and I were inevitable. We're meant to be together and I know we would-"

As Josh left the nursery, she couldn't hear the end of his story. As he walked into their bedroom carrying their son, Donna had tears in her eyes.

"Donna? What's wrong?"

"I heard you talking to Ben," she explained, smiling.

"Oh. I meant it." He leaned down to kiss her, depositing their hungry baby in her lap.

Ben beat his little fists gently on Donna's chest, grabbing at her camisole.

"Good morning, my little man," Donna cooed, lifting her baby up to her eye level so she could kiss his dimples. He gave her a drooly smile and wiggled his legs. "Did you sleep well last night? You must have. Daddy and I didn't hear you cry."

"Ba!"

"Oh, is it time for breakfast? If you insist."

Donna stroked Ben's cheek as he happily nursed. "Daddy's right, you know. Today's a special day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought! And send prompts my way!


	15. Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Wow, two updates from me in one day? (The other is for Two, which I hope you are also reading). This is a quick one that was actually supposed to fit into Two, but I couldn't quite get it to work so I made it its own thing. It's so sweet you may get a cavity. Hope all of my US readers had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Now, on with the show!

March 2009

When Josh got home late that night, after midnight, he had expected Donna to be asleep already. She used to stay with him in his office some nights and they would leave together, but ever since they had found out she was pregnant he insisted she go home to relax or sleep as much as possible.

He missed her lying on the couch in his office or hers, reading briefing memos while he toyed with whatever budget or bill he was trying to get passed. On more than a few occasions they would take "study breaks". Josh would join Donna on the couch and soon enough briefing memos or budgets were the last things on their minds. In fact, they were almost positive that one of those nights was how their baby was conceived, which Josh certainly wasn't about to share with the President.

Their reluctant agreement about her need for sleep was why he was so surprised to see the upstairs bedroom light on when he pulled up to their little two-story, three-bedroom house in Arlington. When he walked into their bedroom, the light was still on but Donna was nowhere to be found. Josh noticed the bathroom light was on as well and the door closed, so he sat on the bed to take his shoes off and strip to his boxers and t-shirt to sleep in.

He walked to the master bathroom door and knocked softly. "Sweetheart? I'm home."

"I'll be there in a minute, Josh." She sounded agitated, which both concerned and confused Josh.

He returned to the bed, grabbing a magazine off the nightstand and leaning back to read it. It was then that he noticed their bedroom was littered with Donna's clothing. He raised an eyebrow but shook it off, figuring she was just finishing some laundry.

The bathroom door clicked and Donna opened it, walking into the bedroom. Josh dropped the magazine to his chest to reveal Donna standing there in her navy blue bra and underwear, clutching a black pencil skirt in her hand. Josh grinned and was about to comment on what his wife was wearing until he noticed the look on her face - she was very upset: frustrated, on the verge of tears.

Josh sat up immediately. "Donna? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that nothing fits me anymore!" she exclaimed, tossing the skirt into a pile of clothing on the floor. She threw her hands up in exasperation. At nearly six months pregnant she had finally outgrown her looser pairs of dress pants and was trying very hard not to switch to maternity clothes for as long as possible.

"What?!" Josh said in shock, and relief, as he thought something could have been wrong with her or the baby.

"Look at me!" Her hands gestured up and down from her shoulders to her thighs.

"Believe me, Donnatella, I can't stop looking at you."

"Josh!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Donna, of course these things won't fit you right now! Come here, lie down next to me."

"Josh, no-"

"Donna, please," he insisted.

She grumbled but walked to the bed and crawled in next to him. He scooted up behind her and wrapped his arm around her in a hug. His left hand played with her hair while his right hand rested on her belly. He kissed her shoulder.

"So, why don't your clothes fit you anymore?" Josh asked softly.

"Because I'm fat."

"No," Josh corrected. "Because you are pregnant."

"That too."

"Donna," Josh said, backing away slightly so she could roll onto her back and look at him. He looked at his hand on her bare stomach. "You are not fat. You are growing a baby - our baby - inside of you, which is probably the most amazing thing that's ever happened in this world."

"Josh-" He silenced her by putting a finger over her lips. He moved his hand back to her belly.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I didn't think you could possibly be more beautiful, or that I could love you any more than I already did, but then you told me we were going to have this baby. Every day you are more beautiful and I love you more than the previous day. Wearing maternity clothing will never change that."

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear," he said, offering his. She took hers and wrapped it around.

"I love you," she said, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I love you more."

"Yeah? How much?" Donna asked.

"Want me to show you?" Josh teased, kissing his wife again as she smiled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I am looking for prompts! It can be one word, a phrase, or an idea...just help me out, people! (Please and thank you)


	16. A Process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear readers! I am finally updating this fic! If you have not read or not finished my mulit-chapter fic Two, this little chapter contains some spoilers for that. Just a heads up.
> 
> Also, this was a little rushed but I felt bad for not having posted in forever! I hope you enjoy this. Any errors are totally my own.

Donna set the baby in the bouncy chair and set up the DVD player to play a Baby Mozart episode. Olivia loved music - at least, she loved her parents singing to her - so Donna figured it was time to expand her three-month-old's horizons. Never too early to expose your baby to the classics, Donna supposed. Ben was napping in his room upstairs.

With the baby happily playing with her own feet, Donna sat on the couch and used her foot to rock the bouncer. She grabbed the copy of the Post she'd set on the coffee table, and pressed play on the DVD remote.

The sounds of Mozart filled the room, and Olivia was enthralled, her attention captured but her foot still in her mouth. Donna smiled at her baby girl, asking, "You like this, Livvy?"

A loud shattering of glass from the kitchen made Donna's head whip towards the sound. Olivia's face turned from a drooly smile to wide eyes and she soon let out a terrified wail.

"Josh?" Donna called out, ready to tease him for being clumsy. She paused the show, stood, and scooped up her startled baby, holding her close to her chest and shhh-ing her as she walked towards the kitchen.

When she got no response, she called Josh's name again. As she rounded the corner to the kitchen, she found her husband standing there, frozen, glass shards around his feet.

"Josh?" He raised his head. His eyes were haunted.

"The music...sirens," he whispered helplessly.

"Oh, God, I didn't realize," Donna panicked. She glanced down to see Josh was wearing his slippers. "Josh, I'm not wearing shoes so I need you to come to me. Can you walk to me?"

Josh nodded numbly and crossed the floor, the shattered glass crunching under his shoes.

Olivia hadn't stopped whimpering and Josh finally noticed. "Is she...did the glass..."

Donna rested her free hand on Josh's cheek. "She's fine. The noise just startled her, that's all," she reassured him.

Olivia clearly felt neglected and began to cry again. Donna tried to bounce her slightly while still tending to Josh. "I couldn't...the sirens...wouldn't stop..." Josh whispered, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Josh, breathe. Deep breaths, in and out. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded slightly, locking eyes with her and breathing at the pace she set. He closed his eyes.

Josh's breathing evened out as she rubbed her thumb over his cheek, and when he blinked his eyes open she could see that he was back. Still here. With her again.

But Olivia kept crying, and Josh kept shaking. Donna was torn between the need to comfort her husband or to calm her baby.

Why not kill two birds with one stone? Their children had always had a calming affect on her husband, helping him to relax after a stressful day at work.

"Josh, honey, can you hold the baby while I go clean up the glass?" she suggested.

He nodded silently and Donna led him to the chair in the living room. He sank into it and Donna gently passed him their unhappy baby. The second Olivia was in Josh's arms, a switch was flipped and Josh turned from Gunshot Survivor to Comforting Father.

"Shhh," he cooed, rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm sorry I made that loud noise. Shhh, Livvy, you're alright, Daddy's got you."

After grabbing some shoes, Donna entered the kitchen and saw the shattered glass on the floor next to the sink. Immediately she had a flashback of her own to over three years ago, when she'd gone to visit Josh in his office one night and found him hunched over in his chair struggling to breath.

oOo

_Donna walked through the CoS outer office to find Josh must have sent Margaret home at a reasonable hour. It was after 8 o'clock now, and having finally finished her tasks for the day, Donna wanted to go home with her husband and cuddle up with him in front of the TV. In a few more weeks she knew that wouldn't be possible anymore. She absently rubbed her swollen belly as she pushed open Josh's door, which hadn't fully been closed._

_Josh was bent over in his chair, one hand splayed across his ribs and the other gripping the wooden edge of the desk so tightly his knuckles were white. Donna heard ragged breaths coming from his body and moved as quickly as she could to his side._

_Thankfully, Josh had pushed his desk further away from the wall as Donna's pregnancy progressed, because she liked to sit back there with him some nights and she needed to be able to fit._

_"_ _Josh?!" she said, panicked. "Josh, what's wrong?!" It was as if he couldn't hear her. "Talk to me," she pleaded. Oh God, was he having a heart attack?_

_"_ _Sirens," he gasped._

_She knelt next to him as best she could. "It's not real, Josh. Can you hear me? The sirens aren't real."_

_He shook his head back and forth furiously. Donna began to cry, frustrated and scared, as she begged him to come back. "Breathe, Josh. Please."_

_He must have finally heard her because his head turned towards her voice. His eyes were dark and haunted. Donna placed her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb over his face._

_After what felt like ages, he spoke. "Donna?"_

_She smiled, relieved. "Hi," she breathed._

_"_ _Did I…"_

_She nodded._

_"_ _I was reading. Secret Service procedures."_

_"_ _They mentioned Rosslyn." It wasn't a question._

_Josh nodded. "How they didn't have a tent. And it just…set me off."_

_Donna didn't have a response for that._

_"_ _I think I'm okay now."_

_"_ _Yeah?"_

_"_ _Yeah."  
"Are you done for the night?"_

_"_ _Yeah. Can we go home?"_

_"_ _Yes." He stood then, and she quickly enveloped him in a hug, her belly stuck between them._

_Josh's face was in her neck and he breathed in her familiar scent. He let a hand drop to her stomach, rubbing it gently, and wrapped his other arm around her back._

_"_ _You're gonna be okay," she whispered._

oOo

Donna forced herself to take several deep breaths to push the memory back into the depths of her brain. She swept up the glass and returned to find a calmer husband and baby. She sat next to Josh in the wide loveseat and ran a hand across his cheek, catching some silent tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

He shook his head at first, but then switched to nodding and spoke. "Lots of sirens. Couldn't get off the ground...I'm sorry I scared her, Donna," he whispered.

"Oh, Josh, you couldn't help that. Besides, she's fine now. Falling asleep on her Daddy's chest. What I need to know is if you're alright."

Josh nodded. "I think so. Holding her has calmed me down."

"Seems like it worked both ways." Donna shifted her gaze to her daughter, who sure enough was now snoring softly and drooling on Josh's t-shirt. Josh's left hand was under the baby's bottom, holding her against his chest, while his right hand rested on her back, his fingers skimming up and down to soothe her.

"I was doing so well," Josh said after a few minutes of silence. "I hadn't had an episode since that time right before Ben was born."

"Josh, you are still doing well. Your PTSD may never go away completely, but you've made so much progress over these past fifteen years." She paused. "I'm sorry I put the DVD on for the baby. I didn't think..."

"Donna, this isn't your fault."

"It isn't yours either."

Olivia sighed deeply and snuggled into Josh's warm chest even further. Josh couldn't help but laugh gently and kiss his daughter on top of her head.

Donna's hand covered Josh's on the baby's back. "I love you," she whispered. "We love you. Me and the kids, I mean."

"And I love you all."

"You're gonna be okay, Josh."

"I know. I have you. And I have Ben. And I have this drooly girl." Donna gave him a tearful smile. "Hey, hey, none of that. Come here."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her back. He knew his recovery would be a process he went through for the rest of his life. But Donna had been by his side since the beginning and would continue to be, and when he thought about that, the prospect of future episodes didn't scare him nearly as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy ending, oh well. I am in desperate need of prompts! I was asked recently for a Hawaii fic, and that'll be coming soon, but I would love to know what else you guys want to read!


	17. Memory Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes it has been a long time since I've updated this! Here is a short one that I've had saved for a while. It's so sweet you will need to brush your teeth.

"Oh!" Donna gasped as she pulled something else out of the box. She brushed her fingers over the material.

Josh looked up at her exclamation from across the attic. "What'd you find?" Her hand was over her mouth lightly as she clearly fought back tears. Josh set down the old law book he had found and walked over to his wife.

As he sat down he saw the tiny onesie she held in her hands. It was white with little pink giraffes, elephants, and zebras printed all over it.

Josh smiled when he realized Donna's tears were not really sad ones, but more of the sentimental variety.

"Can you believe she was ever really that tiny?" she asked Josh, raising her head and her voice cracking on the last few words.

Josh held out a hand and Donna gave him the garment. "And now we have a kindergartner on our hands," he whispered, running his thumb over one of the metal snaps.

 

Today had been Olivia's first day of kindergarten, and Ben's first day of third grade. They both loved their new teachers and had talked Donna and Josh's ears off from the minute they got home to when they went to bed. With a few quiet hours to themselves now that the kids were asleep, Josh had suggested they finally tackle some of the old boxes in their attic.

 

Now, Donna had apparently stumbled upon the bin full of especially precious mementoes, Josh noticed as she pulled out a small baseball glove.

"Ben's first mitt," Josh said softly, wondering how his eight-year-old's hand had ever been that small. "How old was he when Toby gave him that?"

"Three weeks old or so," Donna laughed. "Couldn't even hold his head up yet but Toby just told us that he'd grow into it."

Josh grinned as he remembered his friend calming their cranky baby by telling him all about the history of baseball.

"What else is in there?" he asked.

"Let's see," Donna responded, reaching in. "Ooh! My wedding veil."

Josh's eyes lit up as she pulled out the delicate lace and tulle.

"Put it on," he suggested.

Donna smiled. "I don't think I've seen this since our wedding day."

She stuck the pin in over her ponytail and brought the front piece over her face. Josh shifted closer until he was sitting back on his heels in front of her.

She was as beautiful as the day he married her, he thought as she stared at him through the sheer material, waiting for him to do something.

"How does it go?" Josh joked. "It's been a while."

"Ten years," she reminded him. "It goes, 'You may kiss the bride'."

"That's it! Well, in that case," he said, his voice low. He carefully lifted the fabric, just as he had nearly a decade ago, and dropped it back over her head.

Leaning in, he placed one hand on her cheek. And he kissed her softly and it was like they were transported back to 2007 when they kissed in front of their family and friends and two Presidents in a ballroom in the White House.

 

He pulled back to look at her, both of their eyes shining.

She was in pajama pants with cows and moons all over them and a ratty Harvard t-shirt she'd claimed as hers the summer after he'd been shot. And her wedding veil was pinned into her loose ponytail with pieces of hair framing her tired face. And he was pretty sure that was purple Crayola marker on her earlobe. And she was so beautiful he thought he might cry.

 

He was still holding her cheek and he whispered that he loved her. Instead of verbally responding, she pulled the delicate veil off, laid it back in the box, and wrapped her arms around Josh's neck, kissing him fiercely as she pulled him on top of her to the floor.


	18. A Typical Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, it has been so long! I sincerely apologize for leaving you all hanging. School has been crazy, but with finals done in two weeks, I'll have lots of time to write! This is short, but I've had it written since before I even finished Two. I hope you like it!

The alarm went off at the usual time of 6 AM. Donna blindly reached her hand out to turn it off, then gently lifted Josh's arm off of her abdomen. He grumbled something unintelligible into the pillow, causing Donna to look back over her shoulder, but then he started to snore softly and she smiled at just how adorable he was. She climbed out of bed as gently as possible, knowing that Josh would want the extra fifteen minutes of sleep.

She tiptoed to Ben's room, peeking in to see him sprawled out on his mattress, looking distinctly like his father. Ben didn't have to be up until 7, so she continued down the hall to the nursery.

Olivia was wide awake on her back in her crib, gnawing on her fist. Donna turned off the monitor and dropped the crib railing.

"Good morning, baby girl," she cooed, rubbing Olivia's tummy enough to get a giggle. Olivia lifted her spit-covered hand to show her mother. "Oh, Livvy, that's lovely. Does your hand taste good?"

Donna lifted her five-month-old out of the crib and held her against her chest for the short walk to the changing table. Olivia wasted no time in grabbing onto Donna's hair and sticking it in her mouth. As Donna laid the baby down again, she gently pulled her hair from her daughter's grasp. "Olivia, I think you're just jealous of my hair because you barely have any of your own."

The baby gurgled and flailed her legs. Donna had to put a hand on the baby's stomach to keep her from rolling off the table as she grabbed a clean diaper.

As Donna stripped off the baby's sleeper and dirty diaper and put a new one on with a onesie, Olivia babbled away as if she were telling Donna a lengthy story.

"Really? I completely agree, Liv." Donna replied as if she could understand exactly where she was coming from. She snapped the onesie closed and lifted her daughter once more before settling down in the rocking chair with her nursing pillow under the baby.

Olivia nursed happily on both sides, and was done less than ten minutes later. Donna settled a burp cloth on her shoulder and held the baby upright, patting her back.

Finally, the baby let out a good burp. "All done?" Donna asked, and Olivia smiled back. "Good girl." Donna readjusted her shirt and stood, settling the baby on her hip. She grabbed the pants and socks she'd set out earlier and headed back to the master bedroom.

"Let's see if Daddy's up yet. I'll bet he is."

Josh's eyes were closed but he was smiling as he heard the baby babble back. "See, Liv? Daddy's awake. Play with him while Mommy gets ready for work."

Donna set the baby on the mattress in the middle of the bed. Josh opened his eyes to see his daughter looking at him expectantly, chewing on her hand again. "Good morning, Princess."

"Bababa," she responded, showing Josh her hand.

"Yummy."

He sat up and bent his knees, lifting the baby and settling her on his stomach so she was resting against his legs. She beat her hands on his chest.

"Olivia Joan, where are your pants?"

"Oh!" Donna called. "Here." She emerged from the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth and the baby's pants draped over her shoulder. She tossed them towards Josh, along with the pair of socks.

Josh set the baby on her back on the bed so he could tug her pants up, and then put her socks on. "You're just going to pull these off, aren't you?" Josh asked his daughter. Olivia giggled, then reached for her toes. "If you pull these off, you're the one who has to explain to Mommy why your feet are naked!" Josh warned, shaking a finger at the baby.

Olivia just laughed and pulled her sock off. "Five months old and you already don't listen to me. Boy am I in trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet typical morning in the Lyman household. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
